Wanting Nothing in Return
by AllINoIsImNotAwesome
Summary: What if Ed confesses at the train station, except this time she is a girl. What would be said differently? How would Wenry respond. Fem!EdxMale!Winry
1. Chapter 1

**Don't you guys know what a disclaimer is?**

Why did this man have to talk to me like I was a child. I was only going west to reasearch alchemy. I didn't intend on fighting and I would take care of my automail. Well, I'd try.

"Make sure to oil it everyday. Please keep the screws tightened, and dry it when you get out of the tub," my childhood friend/automail mechanic informed me.

"Okay, of course," I replied half-heartedly. I was anxious to go, I didn't have time for his automail nonsense.

"Are you even listening?"

"Yeah."

Before Wenry got a chance to yell at me, the train whistled loudly, pulling into the station. We both turned around to look at it come in.

He stood and said,"Well there's your train."

I caught myself staring at him; enjoying the view. He turned around with a smile on his face and helped me up. We walked side by side to the train while he stated, "Knowing you, you'll probably just break it, but that is fine as long as you schedule an appointment."

I was stepping into the train, then I stopped. "An appointment," I thought outloud.

"Um, yeah."

"Listen Wenry," I said while turning around to face him. I just stared at him, wondering how to tell him I that loved him.

"What's wrong? Just spit it out. " He told me.

I took a deep breath and pointed, you know, for effect. Then I yelled red-faced, "Equivalent exchange! I'll give half of my life to you if you give me half of yours!"

He just looked at me with a confused look on his face.

_Great,I blew it.'Equivalent exchange'? What the heck was I thinking?_

He facepalmed and said, "Do you have to treat everything like alchemy? Has it ever occured to you that my full life is yours to keep? I have given you my whole life to you for a very long time now. You have never given me anything in return. I never asked for anything in return. I _wont ever_ ask for anything in return, because as far as I'm concerned you've given enough."

_Did Wenry just confess to me? Did he also just disprove the first rule of alchemy?_ I was smiling at him. He started blushing furiously. Before I knew it, I was doubled over laughing.

"What's so funny? I don't see anything funny. Are making fun of me, Edlyn?" He said. Wenry's face was flushed.

"I'm not making fun of you. I am just relieved that what I feel for you is mutual. Besides, you just knocked the one thing I have ever believed in flat on it's butt," I said as soon as I regained control of my faculties.

"Oh, okay."

I approached him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Sorry for worrying you. I'm sorry for not loving you back. And I know I've been hurting you all these years by denying my feelings. I promise that when I get back after my travels, I will make it up to you."

"It's okay, really. Like I told you, I don't want anything from you. Just seeing you safe is all I need. I want you to come back to Risembool with home to come back to. I will be your home, Edlyn. If you ever need me, I'll be waiting. I wont go anywhere." Just hearing the sicerity in his voice was enough to make me believe him.

"I'm really gonna miss you, but I can't stay," I said letting go reluctantly as the train's whistle blew for the last time, "I have to go. My train is about to leave."

I slowly inched away, picking my suitcase back up, "Goodbye, for now. I'll try to make an appointment when I break my automail."

Wenry smiled at me fondly and said, "I'll be waiting."

As I was turning around to board the train, I could've swore that I heard him whisper, "I love you, Edlyn."

_I love you too, Wenry._ I thought as I walked to my seat in the train. _At least I have one more thing to look forward to in this sleepy old_ _town._

**Author's Note: I was thinking about writing a second chapter of this story featuring their wedding. What do you guys think? Remember to R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

"WAKE UP, EDLYN! YOU OVER SLEPT!"

I jumped up with a start._ Who in the hell just yelled at me? They are gonna get a piece of my mind if they don't shut up. _I looked up to see my old alchemy teacher glaring at me.

"Get up, idiot. You should have been the first person awake since it is your wedding," Izumi scolded me. I invited her and Sig to stay the week before in order to help Wenry and I prepare for my wedding.

Seriously? I had to get up at five in the morning? I wanted to go back to sleep, but I knew better. So Instead I got up groggily and went to the bathroom to wash my face.

I heard shuffling in my bedroom, which I thought sounded like her opening the boxes that contained my wedding dress, shoes, and accessories in them. As I began brushing my hair, Izumi asked me, "Where do you keep your make-up and styling tools?"

"I bought some the other day and haven't taken them out yet. They should be in a bag in my closet," I answered entering the bedroom.

She went to the closet and brought out a bag full of various make-up and hair-care products. "Put your dress on so I can do your make-up and hair."

**Wenry's POV**

_Why_ _is this so nerve wracking?_ _I love Ed, and she knows I do, so why am I so _nervous_?_ I thought staring into the mirror in my room. My hair was slicked back. And I was wearing a white tux without a tie and a red satin shirt underneath. Ed picked out the colors and they looked pretty good together.

I walked over to the window in my bedroom and was surprised to see all those people bustling about. We decided to have our wedding in our front yard during early Spring. There were chairs set up and a red carpet was in between them. There was an arbor set out in front of the chairs that was decorated with a bunch of flowers and vines interwoven in it.

Some of Ed's ex-coworkers from the military were milling about. I didn't know who they all were, but I saw Roy Mustang coming toward the house. Armstrong was openly crying. I knew that Ms. Riza was one of the many bridesmaids and Elicia was the flower girl, so they were probably getting ready in the house with all of the other women. Garfiel and Paninya were next to each other talking. Ling Yao was standing next to Lan Fan; both were wearing Xingese formal wear. I didn't realize that there were so many people at my wedding.

Suddenly, Alphonse burst through the door with a large smile on his face. "SO! How is everything going in here?!"

"I am done getting ready, if that's what you're asking," I replied slightly annoyed.

"Wow, you look good. Although, sister looks way better than you do at the moment. Anyway, the ceremony is about to start."

"Alright, give me a minute."

**Edlyn's POV**

The angel in the full body mirror was _not_ me. It was just so unreal. My hair had about ten french braids at the top and ended about one-forth of the way down my head. The hair hanging down was decorated with soft curls that cascaded down my back like a golden waterfall.

My make-up was done beautifully. A touch of glitter was added to my light red eye shadow. My cheeks were lightly coated with rosy rouge. My lips were as red as a fresh strawberry.

I had on a wedding dress made of satin. It had long lace sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. An off-white bodice accentuated my curves. The skirt was long and dragged on the floor. Flower patterns were embroidered in the lace over skirt that matched my sleeves. And my fingernails were painted red.

It was my wedding day. It finally set in. I looked like a peasant-turned-princess. _Looks like I can get my fairy tail ending after all._

"You look beautiful," a baritone voice interrupted my thoughts. I tore my eyes away from the mirror to find Mustang behind me looking like a proud father. It was understandable since he was standing in as my father. He was wearing a white suit with a satin undershirt. I was taken aback by the kind look in his eyes.

I blushed and muttered, "W-well, thank you."

"What's with the long face, Fullmetal?" he asked, concerned.

"It's nothing."

Mustang must have sensed my inner turmoil. He walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder and said, "He doesn't even have an idea how lucky he really is."

_Wow, that was out of character._ I thought. Even though it would be great for Hughes to give me away, Mustang wasn't just a second choice. I knew he cared for me, and he was even protective when I was around men. He was just like a father to me. I looked up to him. But that didn't mean I'd show it. So I smirked and remarked, "Wow Mustang, who knew you were capable of that lovey dovey crap. Just try not to make me cry, I don't want my mascara to run."

He smiled genuinely and told me, "Don't mention it, Ed."

Izumi came back with my bouquet of flowers. She quickly handed them to me and checked my costume for any imperfections. When I met her criteria, she pushed me towards Mustang. I took his arm when he offered it to me. The ceremony was starting. I was ready.

**Wenry's POV**

I was standing next to the minister at the outdoor altar. Alphonse was standing next to me as my best man, and Mei was the chief bridesmaid and was standing behind where Edlyn was supposed to be. Elicia was walking down the aisle distributing flowers. _This is it. Edlyn is up next._

**Edlyn's POV**

As I emerged from the entrance of the Rockbell home, my mind wasn't on my surroundings or the I-told-you-so-smirks coming from the people who placed bets on our relationship. My only thoughts were on my man. It was like my heart and Wenry's were intertwined. I could sense his nerves and happiness. I could see his beautiful blue eyes assessing me, trying to find doubt sketched in my features, only to find love and adoration. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. We were in our own little world where the only things that existed was me, him and our undying love for one another. I was his and he was mine.

When we approached them the priest asked who was to give me away and Mustang replied with the obvious answer. I was't listening to anything around me.

When I got up to the altar and handed Mei my bouquet, I took his warm hands.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of God and these witnesses, to join Wenry Rockbell and Edlyn Elric in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

**Wenry's POV**

When the minister delivered the speech, I saw Ling begin to raise his hand. Lan Fan wacked him to silence him.

He began another speech and before I knew it, Ed was delivering her vows. "Well, I'm gonna have to start by saying 'thank you'. You have been there for me from the start. I have never understood why someone like you would love me. For as long as I can remember, when I'd come home bruised, battered, and utterly defeated you have been here waiting. Waiting to patch me up and send me far away from you again. You have been loving me from far away without ever complaining. From this point forward I vow to pay you back with my life. I vow to never hurt you ever again. I vow to _love_ you. As long as I live, you will be my first love and my only love."

She smiled shyly, and looked at me with fresh tears in her eyes. She made me a promise and fully intended to keep it. I was almost speechless, but I had vows to recite. "I will always be here for you no matter what you decide to give. I am even reluctant to take your hand in marriage. You have given back enough, and I want you to rest assured knowing that you have a shoulder to lean on when your world is crumbling. I vow to give you my full attention and address your needs, no matter how small or insignificant they may be. I vow to give you strength. I vow to keep you by my side forever and for always. There will be no strings attached. No matter how far you go, I will love you. I want nothing in return. Even if it hurts."

She whimpered, and began holding back sobs. Tears were falling freely from her golden eyes now. I squeezed her hands in reassurance and waited patiently as the rings were brought forward.

**Edlyn's POV**

I was trying my hardest not to cry. _I shouldn't be crying. I'm happy. I'm getting married. I feel loved._

When Selim brought the rings out, we put them on eachother's fingers and the I was asked, "Do you, Edlyn Elric, take Wenry Rockbell to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Wenry Rockbell take Edlyn Elric to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Now you may kiss the bride."

Wenry wrapped his arms around me and smashed his lips against mine while the onlookers stood up and cheered. I was pressed safely against his chest and my feet were several inches off the ground. I wanted it to last forever, but as suddenly as the moment came, it went just as fast.

We belonged together, as one. When our lips parted, my new husband smiled at me. He looked satisfied with himself. "Hmm... Edlyn Rockbell. That has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

I giggled as he picked me up and carried me down the aisle. I had a man who loved me with all his heart. I would spend the rest of my life being the best wife I could be.

**Wenry's POV**

I loved this woman. She was the best thing that ever happened tome. From this point forward I would be her light in the dark, her home, and most importantly her husband. I was giving her my heart, and for as long as I lived, I'd want nothing in return.

**A/N: I am not to familiar with weddings or love in general, but I am really proud of myself right now. I'm not trying to toot my own horn either. I'm pretty sure that some of you will cry tears of joy. Read and review please!**


End file.
